Remember Me
by Lupin-73276
Summary: In Anhora's Test to save Arthur from death, Merlin agrees that Arthur will loose all memories of him, but having been in a intimate relationship how will Merlin cope without Arthur's love, and will Arthur ever regain his memories of loving Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

**Credit to XnerjaveikaX, my inspiration came from her video 'Merlin/Arthur - Remember Me', and the basic plot line came from that video as well. Please check out the video, this is the link; **

**http : / www . you tube . Com / watch?v = TMoh6NiazBs **

**Just take out the spaces, or type 'Merlin/Arthur - Remember Me' into you tube.**

**AN; Just to get some things clear before we begin. This fanfic is based during Season 1 Ep 11, Arthur and Merlin already have an established relationship and Gwen, Morgana, Gaius and Uther know of their relationship. **

**So, with that sorted, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he saw Merlin sat at the wooden table, facing him, with the sorcerer Anhora standing a few feet away, watching both of them.

"Merlin." Arthur scorned.

"I'm sorry." Merlin replied.

Arthur then turned to Anhora. "Let him go. I'll take your test, but not 'till he's released."

"That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please sit." There was a pause, and no one moved. "If you refuse, you will have failed, and Camelot will be destroyed."

Defeated, Arthur stepped forward, dropped his sword on the wooden table and spoke to Merlin as he sat on the stool. "I thought I told you to stay at home."

Merlin was silent as his eyes flickered up from the table to Arthur then to the table again. Arthur sighed again, and looked to Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet."

Arthur looked confusedly at Anhora, then Merlin, then back to Anhora. "What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?"

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test the curse will be lifted." Anhora answered.

Arthur quirked his eyebrow, and his eyes flicked from Anhora to Merlin, then he turned to face the table properly. Both Arthur and Merlin stared at the goblets for a moment until Merlin broke the silence.

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first, if it's poison …"

"You'll die." Arthur interrupted.

"And if it's not then you'll have to drink from yours and you'll die." There was a pause. "There must be a way around it." Merlin stated as he rested his arms on the table.

"It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison, then I'll drink it." Arthur said unemotionally.

Merlin looked up. "I will be the one to drink it."

"This is my doing, I'm drinking it." Arthur said determinedly.

Merlin shook his head. "It's more important that you live, you're the future King, I'm just a servant."

_You're not just a servant to me Merlin. _Arthur thought but what came out was. "This is no time to be a hero Merlin. It really doesn't suit you."

Anhora watched the two boys and Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned I will then drink yours."

Arthur glanced at Anhora. "He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet."

Merlin sighed again and tucked his hands under his chin as he thought.

"I had no idea you were so keen to die for me." Arthur smiled.

"Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself." Merlin joked and Arthur huffed a laugh.

"I'm glad you're here Merlin." Arthur said shyly avoiding Merlin's eyes.

Merlin looked kindly at Arthur, then it came to him. "I've got it. We pour all the liquid into one goblet, then we can be sure it's poisoned, then all the liquid can be drunk and it will be from a single goblet." Merlin concluded.

Arthur looked surprised. "You never cease to surprise me, you're a lot smarter than you look."

Merlin smiled. "Is that actually a compliment?"

There was a pause, then Arthur gestured behind Merlin and said, "Look out."

When Merlin looked back at Arthur, he had already begun pour the liquid into one goblet.

"No, I will drink it." Merlin persisted, reaching for the goblet but Arthur held it out of his grasp.

"As if I'd let you."

"You can't die, this isn't your destiny."

"Seems your wrong again." Arthur replied as he stared into the now poisoned liquid.

"Listen to me."

"You know me Merlin. I never listen to you." He tipped the goblet towards Merlin.

"Arthur,"

Arthur poured the liquid into his mouth.

"No!"

Arthur swallowed it, gasped, and panted for a moment.

"What have you done?" Merlin said as he stared at the prince.

Arthur's eyes began to glaze over, then he swayed a little, and before Merlin could catch him Arthur fell off the stool.

"Arthur!" Merlin stood quickly. "No." The now empty goblet crashed onto the table surface as Arthur's body landed on the rocks.

"Arthur?" Merlin shook the princes now limp arm, and pushed on his chest. "Arthur! Come on." Merlin was desperate. "Arthur, come on! Arthur." Merlin stared at the unmoving body. "No. Come on."

Merlin then turned to Anhora and didn't take his eyes of him as he stood up. "Please. Please. Just … Let me take his place."

"This was Arthur's test, not yours." Anhora replied.

"He's going to die!" Merlin was close to tears.

"There is still time to heal him." Anhora spoke up.

"You could tell me how." Merlin said with hope in his eyes.

"Perhaps, but it won't be easy, the price is a heavy one."

"What's that supposed to mean. I'd do anything."

"Anything?" Anhora asked.

"Please! Just tell me what I have to do!"

"Very well. He will loose all memories of you but he will live." Anhora spoke.

Merlin looked completely distraught but nodded and tried to accept it, because it was the only way to save Arthur.

"Now, you must go." Anhora spoke, and before Merlin could ask how they would get back to Camelot the sorcerer began talking again. "Close your eyes and think of Camelot."

So Merlin held Arthur's arm, closed his eyes and pictured Camelot. Moments passed and he did not hear Anhora anymore, and the sound of waves was replaced with the calls of birds and faint buzz of people. When Merlin opened his eyes he realized that he and Arthur were just outside Camelot's gates, and he sighed with relief. He hauled Arthurs dead-weight body off the ground and started to stumble towards the guards. As he was spotted two guards rushed over and took the Prince from him. He followed them as they carried Arthur into the castle grounds. The Kingdom was back to normal but Merlin hardly noticed as he started to wonder how he was going to tell Uther and how he was going to cope without Arthur by his side.

xxx

**AN; I hope you liked this first chapter and I promise that the story does get better. Please review and tell me what you think. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Okay guys, here it is, the second chapter. I am so sorry it has taken me so long. I have just finished my first year of college so I have been swamped with course work for the last 9-10 months, and it didn't leave much time for writing. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. It has a little angst though.**

Chapter 2

Merlin stood in the middle of the throne room in front of a seated Uther and Morgana, with Gaius and Gwen stood just to the side of the two royals. Merlin wrung his hands together, only moments before the four had come rushing into the court yard to see Arthur being carried by two guards, unconscious, with Merlin trailing behind. Arthur had been carried to his chambers and Merlin was ordered to explain, with led to the current situation.

Merlin glanced at the four people again before sighing, slowly he told them of the events which has taken place on the rocky beach, trying to prevent tears from falling from his crystal blue eyes.

When his story had finished two females had shed a tear for him and he could see they wanted to comfort him but now was not the time. He looked to Uther, the King looked relieved that his son would live but he looked sympathetic towards Merlin's loss. He may not have initially accepted his relationship with Arthur but eventually he had seen that the two men adored each other and how loyal Merlin was, is, to Arthur. Then he had given them his blessing.

"Merlin," The brunet looked up at the king when he spoke. "I wish to thank you for your sacrifice. I know it must have been a hard decision for you …"

"No, sire, it was not." Uther looked confused. "For Arthur, for his life, I would do anything to protect him." He said with conviction.

Uther smiled, a rare soft smile. "I know Merlin, and thank you for loving my son so much. If you wish you will no longer have to work for him, you could be Gaius' apprentice, with the same pay of course."

Merlin smiled gratefully, but shook his head. "Thank you for the offer sire, but I want to be around him even if he doesn't remember me rather than be without him completely."

Uther agreed then swiftly he, and Gaius, left the chambers to check on his son.

Only then did Merlin allow his self to grieve. He fell to his knees, the tears cascaded from his eyes and he let out heart wrenching sobs. Morgana and Gwen quickly ran to him, gathering him in a hug, stroking his hair and whispering kind words to him, soothing him the best they could.

xxxxx

Merlin lay, restless, in his cot that night. He shivered from the cold bite of the night air, he was so used to being in a huge bed, with a warm duvet, snuggled into Arthur's side who always seemed to emit heat which kept the cold at bay. Tonight, however, there was no big, soft bed. There was no feather duvet. There was no Arthur.

A few tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he tried to bury himself impossibly deeper into the itchy blanket, though it did little to comfort or warm him. Sleep was unreachable, the ache in his chest was a constant reminder of what he had lost earlier in the day.

When Merlin's eyes finally fell closed it was simply from exhaustion and just an hour or so before dawn broke, the rays of burning sunlight awoke him again. Normally they would make him happy, warm him to the bone and ignite the fire in his belly that gave him his endless enthusiasm. Today it was nothing but a bad omen, for he knew that nothing good would come from this new day.

He dragged his listless body into a sitting position, he rubs his eyes wearily because they stung from crying and sleep depravation. The ache had not lessened. A sigh passed the warlock's pink lips as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead.

xxxxx

When the young man eventually ventured out of his tiny bedroom Gaius was already scooping some questionable porridge into two bowls. He looked up at the sound of shuffling feet and the clatter of Merlin's door closing behind him, the old physician threw an encouraging smile towards his apprentice. It was returned, in kind, with a smile didn't reach the brunet's eyes, not even close.

"Come Merlin, you need to eat." Gaius said, motioning the boy forward. Merlin just slumped onto the bench and proceeded to push the oats around the bowl with his spoon, only managing a few spoonfuls.

"Merlin," Gaius put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know that this is going to be difficult for you, but you did the right thing, you saved Arthur. One day, he will know that, he will know all you have done, will do, for him. One day, he will remember you." Even though it was slightly unwise of Gaius to promise such a thing when there were no guarantees, but he was willing to try anything to cheer up the boy who had become like a son to him.

"Gaius, thank you." Merlin replied, his voice raspy for sobbing during the night. "But we both know that is not going to happen. This is permanent, I have to except that. Any hope I allow myself will only be dashed sooner or later." Merlin manages a half smile, grateful that Gaius cared for him enough to attempt to lie to him.

They ate the rest of breakfast in a moderately comfortable silence.

xxxxx

Merlin looked at the wooden door as if it was the most terrifying thing in the whole world, as if it was a monster that was liable to eat him at any given moment. He sighed, placing a hand on the door he wills himself to open the door, already failing twice before. He took a deep breath, his hand put more pressure on the door and slowly it opened. The brunet walked into the room, shut the door silently behind him and leaned against the solid wood. He turned around and there, in the middle of the bed was Arthur, the man he loved, sleeping peacefully. Despite himself Merlin felt a genuine smile cross his face, something that always happened in Arthur's presence, even when he was sleeping.

Silently Merlin crept across the stone floor toward the curtains adjacent to the bed, then drew the curtains open, allowing the morning sun to spill into the previously dark room. Merlin stood in front of the windows, allowing the sun to warm his pale skin.

A deep groan startled him, spinning around he was faced with an awakening Arthur, the blonde's blurry blue eyes slowly opening due to the harsh assault of the golden light. The prince then spotted Merlin, despite what Merlin had said to Gaius earlier there was still a small flame of hope burning in his heart, willing Arthur to remember his name, remember their friendship, remember their kisses.

That flame quickly flickered out and his heart broke into a thousand pieces as Arthur spoke. "Who are you?" He grunted.

Merlin gulped, willing his voice not to tremble or crack. "I'm your new manservant sire, your father hired me."

Arthur grunted once more before flopping against the bed. "Fetch my breakfast." Came his muffled voice. Merlin had never fled a room faster in his life. Once in the hallway he allowed himself to shed another tear, the last one he promised himself.

xxxxx

Merlin had delivered the prince his breakfast, he watched Arthur's eyes, checking for any flicker of recognition, there was none.

So he went about the room collecting the dirty clothes that the prince had thrown all over his room the day before in his rush to get to the beach. Just as he was making the bed Arthur's voice disturbed him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Merlin, sire." The warlock replied.

"What a strange name, have you worked as a servant before?" the blonde continued his questioning.

"Yes, sire, a noble. That's why your father hired me, I have good experience."

"Hum, good." Arthur said before swallowing down another sausage.

Merlin fell silent again, he hoped that Arthur didn't keep questioning him.

xxxxx

Through out the day Arthur observes his new servant, he looks kind of familiar but Arthur can't place him. Something niggles at the back of his mind, he feels like he is missing something, blind to something so obvious. Coming up blank he decides to ignore it.

As the day wears almost to an end he cannot help but notice that the servant, Merlin, has been glancing at him a lot. The other man's blue eyes were swimming with indefinable emotions, but for the life of Arthur he did not know why, eventually the glances stop and Merlin only looks at him when Arthur asks for him. Arthur just shrug's it off as the boy having first day jitters.

xxxxx

By the time Merlin was back in his own room he was emotionally drained. All day he had watched Arthur looking for any sign that the prince remembered him, there was nothing. During the day Merlin had become a perfect servant, no back chatting, always obedient, he didn't drop anything and always addressed Arthur as 'sire'.

Merlin has become the perfect manservant, the cost was his heart.

**…**

**Well, I hope you liked it despite the angst. This story will be continued, it is just taking sometime as I have other on-going stories and stories that I am working on which I have not posted on FanFic yet. **

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter, the story so far and the story idea in general. **

**xx**


	3. SORRY! Not a new chapter Author Note!

Hello to all my readers!

I throw myself at your feet, I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for what must be about two years (if not more)!

I promise that I am trying to start writing again.

A while ago I lost all my documents, including all my stories and notes; so it will take me while to get everything organised again!

I have just downloaded all my stories from , so I will be sorting them out and re-reading them all. So I may make a few tweaks here and there, as it has been a long time since I wrote them!

But I am hoping to start writing again soon!

I have worked out a system of how to update; by which has the highest number of followers to the lowest. I thought this would be the most fair way to do it, as I would be updating the story with most people waiting for it first.

So, _Remember Me_ will be the fourth story I update!

I hope to get the new chapters up soon and I hope that you will all enjoy them; and continuing reading even though I have been absent for so long!

.

* * *

**This note will be deleted when I post the next chapter.**


End file.
